the Card
by TML
Summary: Receiving a birthday card from her step father starts for a very rough week for Agent Dunham. Developing Peter/Olivia...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the show… but here is a short story I put together, this is my first Fringe fan fiction… hope you enjoy it… doesn't really fall anywhere in the season…I was on a 24 hour post and this passed the time…keep in mind more then half of it was done at 2 or 3 in the morning after being awake for twenty some odd hours…sleep is all I could think about.

Enjoy…

The ringing of his phone was what woke him in the early hours of the morning. He sighed and rolled over tucking his head under his pillow. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. A new case was the last thing he wanted to deal with at 3 in the morning. When the ringing didn't stop he gave up and reached for the phone.

A glance at the caller ID told him it was Agent Olivia Dunham. Any other time he would love a chance to talk to her but these early morning wake up calls were starting to get to him.

Walter didn't exactly go to bed at a decent hour. It was always a formula for something that would keep them both awake.

"Please tell me we don't have a case." He spoke into his phone as a sort of greeting.

"Peter?" she questioned. "Peter, please." She cried into the phone. He sat up the minute she spoke. He'd never heard so much fear in her voice.

"Olivia, Olivia what's wrong? What happened? are you okay?" He didn't give her much time to answer in between questions.

"Please Peter, please help me." She begged. He wasted no time, pulling a shirt over his head he grabbed his shoes, jacket, keys and ran out of the room.

"Peter?"

"I'm right here Olivia I'm coming to you. Are you at you apartment?" After a pause she responded with an uncertain yes.

"Peter please hurry, I don't want him to come back." Her breathing was erratic and this scared him. So many awful thoughts ran through his head at that moment.

"Who's coming back Olivia?" He asked, not knowing anyone or anything for that matter she was afraid of.

"Are you close?" She asked her voice muffled.

"I'm almost there Olivia, hold on for me…can you do that?" he was getting really worried. The Olivia Dunham he knew was strong and independent not this vulnerable person who's voice he hardly recognized.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Can you unlock the door for me?" He asked parking the car.

"No, no I can't he'll get me, please Peter don't let him get me." At this point Peter was skipping steps making his way to her apartment as fast as his feet would allow.

Making his way to her door he heard muffled noise from inside. He was quick to pick the lock and enter her apartment. He continued to speak into the phone as he made his way through her apartment. Once he was sure the rest of the place was clear he made his way to the last room in the apartment. Her bedroom.

His hand on the door handle he heard her once again. "Peter, Peter please hurry." Cautiously stepping into the room expecting the worst, instead he found Olivia curled up in her bed phone clenched to her ear. The room was empty except for her, a quick look into the master bathroom told him they were alone. "Olivia" he said moving towards her. Only inches from her bed, he noticed her eyes were shut. Her brow wrinkled. She was covered in sweat.

Hanging up his phone and placing it back in his pocket, he reached a hesitant hand towards her. "Peter, Peter where are you? He's here Peter, he's going to get me" she spoke into the phone frantically pressing it further to her ear as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm right here Olivia, right here." His hand reached her shoulder, hoping the contact would calm her, instead it did the opposite. "Peter, help me, Peter" her cries now louder as she tossed and turned.

"Olivia, OLIVIA" he raised his voice shaking her a bit. She continued to struggle against him. Her efforts to get away from him failed as he held onto her tighter. "Olivia, Olivia you need to wake up, it's just a dream sweetheart, it's just a dream." He repeated.

The pounding on his chest slowed then stopped all together. Her eyes slightly open she looked around the room fearfully. Once she was sure the room was empty except for the two of them, her gaze returned to Peter confused.

Before either could say anything she shivered. It wasn't until then he realized she was completely soaked. "Let's get you in some dry clothes. Do you want to hop into the shower while I change these sheets?" She didn't respond, her eyes darting across the room.

Whatever dream she was having must have really scared her. He reached a hand to her face tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Liv you're burning up. Have you been feeling alright?" Knowing her, she had probably been feeling sick for days but said nothing.

He moved away from her slightly only she would not release her hold on him. "Peter" she began fear evident in her voice. "Let's get you into the shower, you'll feel better." She nodded as he helped her up and out of her bed. Walking into her bathroom he sat her down on the toilet seat as he started the shower. Opening the closet in the bathroom he found her towels, hanging on the back of the door was a robe. Perfect he thought, this would make things much easier.

He checked the warmth of the water one last time before turning to her. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." She nodded as Peter made his way to the door.

"Do you want me to leave the door cracked?" he asked when she didn't move. After receiving a nod from her he stepped out in search of linen for her bed.

Finding them in the hallway closet he made his way back to the room and quickly changed the sheets on the bed. He knocked softly on the bathroom door so not to startle her.

"Olivia, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Almost done." She responded, sure enough she came out minutes later in her bathrobe, her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"How about we get you back to bed, then I'll get you some medicine for that fever of yours?" He was hoping she'd return the smile but received nothing. He walked over to her bed pulling her covers back.

"No." she said suddenly. "I don't want to go back to bed."

"Olivia you need to rest and bring that fever down." He told her reaching a hand to her.

"No, please Peter I can't, I can't" The fear he had seen earlier had come back worse then before.

"Alright Olivia" he sighed, seeing her like this scared him and if staying up made her happy then that's what he would do.

She began to panic when he reached for the covers again. He picked up the whole comforter and headed for the door. He paused when she didn't fallow. "You coming?"

She nodded the fear subsiding. "Let me put something on." With a nod he made his way into her living room. He placed the comforter on the couch. Passing by the coffee table he spotted the cause of her nightmare. A card. Not just any card though. The card she received from her step-father every year on her birthday. He picked it up taking it with him to the kitchen. He knew her birthday was coming up, but it wasn't for another several weeks. Why had she received the card early?

She walked into the living room dressed in red flannel pajama bottoms, and a black tank top. She glanced at the coffee table, when she found it empty she sighed in relief taking a seat on the couch. Peter walked in with a glass of water and two pills. Handing both the water and medicine to her Peter took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Thanks" she smiled handing the glass back to him. "No problem." He placed the glass on the table. He reached for the blanket covering her and sat at one end of the couch.

"You want to talk about it?" He already knew the answer but tried anyways.

"Not tonight." She shook her head. Peter turned the television on flipping through aimlessly. He could tell she was tired but was fighting sleep. "Come here" he told her placing a pillow on his lap. She thought about it for a quick second before she laid down on the couch her head in his lap. Placing a hand in her hair he began playing with it.

"Get some rest Liv, I'll be right here and we can talk tomorrow okay?" When she didn't respond he looked down to find she had already fallen asleep. He relaxed into the couch.

Whatever comes tomorrow they would deal with it together.

The End…

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Its official: I can't do one shots…Chapters two and sometimes three always follow…

**The Card  
**Chapter 2

"Peter." Peter woke to Olivia calling his name.

"Peter." She called again. He could hear the fear in her voice. The same fear he'd heard only hours earlier. This was definitely going to be a long night. Peter reached a hand to her head to play with her hair in an attempt to calm her. His eyes immediately shot open when his hand hit his lap. He looked down to find his lap empty. Guilt washed over him for not waking up sooner. How long had she been away from him? He rose from the couch calling out to her. He started for her bedroom.

"Olivia where are you?" She didn't respond. He heard her let out a cry of pain. Peter turned and found her in the kitchen. He swore she hadn't been there minutes ago. There she stood terrified, a knife held to her throat while the intruders other hand held a gun. Blood trickled down her neck and shirt. How long had this man had her? Peter wondered his anger both at the man and himself rising. He wished he hadn't let his guard down. She whimpered when the man tightened his grip around her.

"Let her go." He shouted stepping closer to Olivia. "I wouldn't do that Bishop." Peter wanted to know how this man knew him. The man brought up the arm holding the gun and pointed it to Peter's chest.

"Peter I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Olivia spoke softly so not to put any unnecessary pressure to her neck. "This ones trouble Bishop." The man spoke again adjusting Olivia closer to one side. Peter returned his attention to the man but said nothing. "Did she tell you what she did to me?" Peter looked to Olivia. Tears streamed down her face. First the card, now this.

Of course Olivia had told him what she'd done but he was not about to talk to her step father. In one quick motion her step father tore his shirt, revealing three scars on his chest. Peter saw this as the perfect opportunity to charge him as he was distracted. The man was quick, he anticipated Peters move. He brought up the gun quickly and fired.

"NO!" Olivia screamed fighting hard to get to Peter. Her step father released her letting her fall to the ground, once there he delivered a kick to her ribs. The force caused her to role over curling in on herself. She recovered quickly and crawled to where Peter lay motionless. "Peter." The tears fell like waterfalls. "Peter please don't leave, please." She heard her step father move closer to them, it didn't matter anymore Peter was dying. She looked into his eyes as he struggled to keep them open.

"I'll put you both out of you misery." He fired another shot. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain but it never came, the only thing she felt was blood splatter on her. Opening her eyes she was met with Peter's empty dead eyes. The bullet in his temple. Everything became a blur. "PETER!" she screamed shaking him. "PETER NOO! HOW COULD YOU?" In that moment a shot of adrenaline ran through her and she pounced her step father. Not holding back the tears or the punches she attacked him with all her strength, his laughter only fueling her.

"Olivia." The voice was so distant she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. "OLIVIA STOP." It was a trick it had to be. She turned to look behind her, Peter was gone. "Where is he?" She continued her attack.

"He's right here." Instantly the man she'd been beating turned into Peter. Blood dripped from his nose and bubbled out of his mouth. "Oh God, what have I done?" Immediately she stepped off of him. "Peter, I'm sorry."

He reached a hand to her. "It's okay Olivia. You're okay. I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that?" She looked down at the body confused. Her step father lay there. Dead. "Peter?" Her voice trembled.

"I'm right her Liv. Open your eyes."

She shook her head. "I can't." "Yes you can. I'm right here." He put his hands on either side of her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. "You're okay!" Her hands immediately explored his chest making sure the bullet wound wasn't there. With a quick glance to his temple she sighed. No bullet. Without thinking she cupped his cheeks and leaned into him. To say the kiss was soft and romantic would be a lie. It was a kiss of hunger, a kiss of reassurance. She leaned back. "You're alive."

"I'm alive. But if you want to check again I wouldn't appose." Lighting the mood was his way telling her everything was okay.

"He killed you Peter and I couldn't stop him."

"What happened?"

"I woke up to a sound coming from the kitchen. I didn't want to wake you so I went to see what it was. Before I knew it he had me in a head lock and a knife to my throat." They both knew who he was. "What happened next?"

She shook her head tears falling again. "Livia I'm right here. I'm okay."

"I called for you and you came. He told you I was trouble and pulled a gun out. As he was showing you the wounds on his chest you charged him and he shot you." Her hand touched his chest reminding herself there was no bullet whole..

"He stepped over us telling me he'd put us both out of our misery. I waited for the bullet to hit me but it never came. I heard the gun go off but the only thing I felt was blood splatter in my face." She was gasping for air. It all felt so real.

"He shot you in the head. I don't know what happened next all I know is I was on top of him beating him." That would explain the pounding he'd received when trying to wake her. He was sure she'd see the bruises the following day but for now it would be his little secret. He wasn't sure how long before he'd have to tell her considering they were on the ground.

"Peter. Why are we on the floor?"

"I wanted to try it out. Its not comfortable lets move back to the couch." She looked at him skeptically. He was trying to ease her mind so she let it go. "Okay but no sleeping. I feel like I've had enough "sleep" tonight."

"We could do other things." He winked suggestively. "Peter Bishop are you trying to seduce me in my tire state of mind?"

"NO!." His insulted face didn't last very long. "I can't believe you would even say something like that." At her continued staring her broke. "Okay maybe just a little but can you blame you? You started and now I can't stop thinking about it." Her cheeks turned red. She'd forgotten she'd done that, they were both emotional it happened.

"Livia before you dismiss this to us being emotional please know that I care about you a lot. A lot more then a friend." He wasn't going to go farther then that not tonight. He knew he'd succeeded in easing her mind when a small smile graced her face.

AN: I couldn't help my self… I actually started this back in May when I was stuck in the airport for 7 hours and sleep deprived… Hope you enjoyed…


	3. Chapter 3

This story is taking a life of its own…another chapter written while waiting at the airport…

**The Card**

Chapter 3

"Bishop" Peter answered the phone quickly surprised Olivia hadn't woken up on the first ring. At the hesitation on the other line Peter knew something was wrong. He looked at the phone and groaned. He would never hear the end of this.

"Ah Peter what are you doing with Olivia's phone?"

"Never mind that, what's going on?" There had to be a good reason behind a 7 o'clock wake up call on a weekend. He was just glad it had been Astrid calling and not Agent Broyles.

"Its bad Peter, she's going to want to see this." See what? He was confused. He looked over at Olivia who had woken up and was looking at him worried. Putting the younger agent on speaker phone he asked what it was that Olivia needed to see.

"Its not one of our typical cases being the weird and the unexplained, but it has Agent Dunham's name written all over it." Great as if dealing with her step father wasn't enough she had a crazed fan out there.

"What's the address Astrid?" Olivia asked already making her way to her dresser. After writing the address down she showered, changed and left for Peter's house so he could do the same.

"Thank you." Peter looked at her confused. The sudden thanks threw him for a loop, he hadn't really done anything.

"For last night." She clarified. "For not leaving after I fell asleep, for staying the night, for just being there and making me feel better." Peter gave her his biggest grin after seeing her blush. "Don't worry I had a great time." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Liv you have nothing to thank me for. I love being there for you and being able to help you when you allow me." Looking him in the eyes she knew he meant every word.

"Its hard for me." She told him honestly. He didn't miss the vulnerability in her voice and it hurt him to know she wasn't as confident as she let on.

"It's hard for me too but as your friend and something more I promise to make it easier for you as you make it for me."

"Thanks Peter." In response he kissed the back of her hand. She parked the SUV when they pulled up to the address Astrid had given them. Professional masks on they exited the vehicle and ducked under the yellow police tape.

AN: I know its not very long but its not meant to be… next chapter will be up by Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Like I said previously this story is evolving beyond my control and is going a bit out of my comfort zone…Thanks for your patience I promise to have another chapter up real soon. I didn't want to rush the murders due to me feeling like a bum…so I stopped earlier then I'd intended too…I don't know how many more chapters but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

**The Card  
**Chapter 4

"It seems your time in arriving to a crime scene is slipping Dunham." Agent Broyels looked at his watch. He was not a man to be kept waiting and having had to go to the Bishop house so Peter could get ready hadn't helped.

"What do we have?" Olivia held her breath. Broyles had made sure to come to her to keep her from going any further into the crime scene and that only meant one thing. It was bad and he didn't want her to go in unprepared.

"Mother and daughter both dead. Mother looks to have been beaten to death, the girl has two bullets to her chest. We'll know more once the ME does the autopsies."

"The ME?"

"Dunham." He interrupted, he knew where this was going. He hadn't meant to say ME before telling her the case was theirs but would she give him the opportunity to explain? Of course not.

"Sir if this is a local police matter, why are we here?" Olivia was annoyed. She didn't mind working with the local police departments it was the tension between the two groups that always got to her.

"Dunham!" He put a hand to cease her arguing. She was stubborn, eager and ready to take charge, which were few of the reasons he'd picked her for the fringe division he should have expected her defensiveness of having been called in for a case she wasn't the lead on.

"The bureau has already taken over the murder cases. These were left behind." He held up two evidence bags. The first held a disc.

She glanced at the disc. "I don't see what this has to do with the Fringe Division?"

"The locals didn't call in the Fringe Division. They called for you." He held up a second evidence bag.

She almost forgot about the disc in hand. The second bag caught her and Peter's attention. A white card with a single daisy on the cover. "Open it." Broyles instructed handing her a pair of gloves then the card.

She wasn't sure she wanted to. Keeping her emotion in check she took hold of the card. She'd only told a handful of people about the card she received every year on her birthday and those were people she truly trusted, that meant this was no crazed fan.

She felt Peter move close closer looking at the card over her shoulder. The inside of the card was mostly empty. On the left side the words 'Thinking of you' were printed. On the right side the words 'This is for you Olivia Dunham' were written in messy red ink. She felt sick. She knew something was wrong when she received the card early. The nightmares were another sign that something wasn't right, they were never this bad.

"Have the locals looked at the disc yet?" If this really was her step father then she didn't want to know what was on the disc.

"Its not pretty." He turned to face the crime scene taking her attention with him. "Its their last hour of life." He told her grimly. He'd been warned before he watched the video but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

To say Olivia hated her life would be an understatement. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was and anyone but who she was at that moment. "I'd like to take a look at the scene." Without another word Agent Broyles led the way.

AN: small hint there... so you may know where this is going!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: not much of Walter in this chapter but seeing as its not a fringe case it was kind of hard to work him in there… Thank you to those who reviewed and are still following this story. Hope you enjoy!

**The Card  
**Chapter 5

"Livia." Peter's hand safely placed on her lower back. "I'm fine." She snapped and immediately felt terrible about it. This wasn't his fault. He hadn't asked for any of this, he'd been dragged into it just like her. Correction, he'd been dragged into it because of her. The card had said Olivia Dunham not the FBI and definitely not Peter Bishop. He was here because he wanted to be. He could have walked away the minute Broyles had told them it wasn't a fringe case. She stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized even though the small smile on his face told her he understood, therefore wasn't angry.

"We don't need to go there. We'll track him down with what we know and what we get off the disc and card. You don't need to see what he's done." He knew she'd reject the idea of just having the bodies brought to the lab. She liked to get a feel of the crime scene. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything. She shook her head.

"I need to be sure it's him." She didn't need to see the bodies, she had a pretty good idea of what they were about to see. The two bullets to the chest had her mind spinning. Beating an adult she could almost understand but to point a gun at a child and pull the trigger not only once but twice was horrifying and inhumane.

"Just remember." He gave her his best smile. "I know. Thanks." She was touched. Peter wasn't a publicly affectionate or emotional person and she appreciated the effort he was making. In just two words and a smile he told her that she wasn't alone in all of this. It was a comforting reassurance as she'd faced most of life's challenges on her own.

Almost five minutes had passed and while Agent Broyles wasn't a patient man he couldn't find it in himself to interrupt the moment the two were sharing. He'd read Olivia's file he'd known her history when he'd picked her. He knew that she had shot her stepfather at a young age. He also knew the man would get drunk and beat her mother. That knowledge was what kept him from interrupting them. Though he didn't know how the card played into the murder but he figured it was just the killers way of connecting to Olivia. The scene 50 yards away was sure to stay with him for some time and its effects would not be any different on his team.

"It must be bad if Broyles hasn't called for us." The two resumed their walk. Peter agreed. It wasn't like Broyles to stand by patiently knowing there was a crime to be solved.

Seeing them Astrid walked over to them. "It doesn't look good. Walter is taking a quick look at the bodies before he has them transferred to the lab. We may need to keep an eye on him." Walter was a guilty man. Not only for the pain he'd caused to the many people he'd experimented on and their family, he always felt like everything that went wrong was somehow because of him. Even if it was something that had nothing with the fringe division and his science experiments years back.

Olivia broke from the group followed quickly by Peter. There was no way in hell he would let her do this by herself. He knew not to coddle her, especially in the field, so instead he opted to stay very close.

Astrid hid a knowing smile. It had been especially difficult when Agent Broyles had asked her why Dunham was taking so long. She'd wanted to say 'if you only knew' but she was pretty sure he had an inkling otherwise he would still be working low level cases that required no attention to detail.

Olivia's eyes stung. She thought she was ready for what she was about to see but nothing could have prepared her for the heartbreaking sight before her. She shook her head in an effort to rid herself of the tears. She wouldn't cry not here. Peter hadn't taken the scene any better. A string of swear words erupted from him.

"My God." Olivia stood 10 feet from the bodies. Her legs not allowing her to go any further. This was her fault. The mother was on the ground curled up trying to protect herself. Blood covered her face making her unrecognizable. Her blond hair coated in blood. The little girl protectively lay on her mother as best as she could. Two bullet wholes apparent in the back of her shirt. Her curly blond hair crusted in blood. Dry tear stains covered her face. She didn't look to be older then 10. Olivia knew that if this really was her father exacting revenge then this little girl would be 9 years old. The same age she was when she'd pulled the trigger.

Her eyes became distant, lost in her thoughts. The night she'd shot her father was one she would never forget. One that was etched in her brain's memory. A memory that had often woken her up screaming in the middle of the night for as long as she could remember.

One would think if you experienced an event enough times it would make it easier the next time you had to endure it. That was not true in this case. She could endure the physical pain that was at times directed towards her. She could handle the verbal assault that was a daily occurrence. Listening to her mother's sobs as she begged the man she "loved" to stop was something Olivia could never get use to. Seeing her in long sleeves on a hot summer day trying to hide both the bruises and the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Seeing her mother's battered face and bruise covered body hurt her more then any physical pain could.

"Liv!" Peter reached for her shoulder. He must have called out her name five times now. He wanted so badly to give her a hug. Her eyes were full of sadness and pain. He was sure he saw her lower lip tremble. He knew she was strong but there was only so much a person could take in a period of 24 hours, even if that person was the strong Olivia Dunham. The things he would do to her stepfather when he found him.

"Peter they didn't deserve this. She's just a kid. She had her whole life ahead of her." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. Now more then ever she wished she'd pulled the trigger a third time.

"We both know this isn't your fault." She looked back at the mother and daughter. "Look at me Livia. Look at me! This is not your fault. I need you to understand that. I know right now you're wishing one of two things. You're wishing that if you'd only pulled the trigger one more time then he wouldn't be alive to do any of this or you're wishing you hadn't pulled the trigger at all." She rubbed her eyes. She wasn't going to lose it. She needed to be strong right now. He was right. She wished that she'd never pulled the trigger to begin with.

"and right now you're thinking I'm right and you really wish you hadn't pulled the trigger. What are the chances you'd still be alive if you hadn't pulled the trigger that night? What would have kept him from going after Rachel? Sweetheart he could have killed your mother then you and then Rachel. You did the right thing. You protected your family." He reached up and wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek.

"you have to stop doing that." Her voice was lighter then he'd expected.

"Doing what?" He hadn't realized he'd done anything.

"Stop reading my thoughts. It's kind of scary."

"Okay. Only if you promise to stop beating yourself up." It was a long shot but he knew she'd agree but then continue to blame herself.

"Peter." Her voice serious again. "The night I shot him." Talking about it was going to be a lot harder then she thought.

"The night I shot him my mother was in that same position. I'd already grabbed the gun before I even knew he'd left. By the time I'd made it to my mother he was already out the door. I put the gun beside me and sat by her in the same way that little girl is right now." Through her peripheral she spotted both Astrid and Broyles coming towards them. Walter was still trying to find anything that was out of the ordinary. Something that was fringe worthy.

"Dunham." He said her name in the give me whatever information you've gathered voice.

"I… I think its my stepfather."

"Excuse me?"

"The killer. I think its my stepfather." He didn't push after that. This was definitely a discussion to be had inside the privacy of the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Card  
**Chapter 6

It was only ten o'clock and already Olivia want to drink herself into oblivion. The need to drink at such an early hour made her feel sick. It reminded her of the times her stepfather had opted for liquor instead of coffee in the early hours of the day.

The FBI's forensics team had arrived shortly after Peter and Olivia. It had taken them a little over two hours to collect samples, transport the bodies and clean up the scene. Olivia was grateful that no further questions were directed to her while at the scene. She was pretty sure that had something to do with the 'ask and you're dead' glare Peter had plastered on his face anytime anyone approached her. She did her best to hide the smirk that would appear on her own face every time she saw a junior agent scurry away from them.

For the first time in a long time Peter actually slowed down at all the yellow lights trying to give her as much time as he could before she would have to face the demons that awaited her at the lab. Eyeing the red light Olivia looked over at Peter. She couldn't remember the last time he actually stopped at a light, which was one of the biggest reasons he enjoyed driving her car. He would turn the lights on and run every light he could. "I know what you're doing Peter."

"Doing what Liv? You're always lecturing me about using the siren when there isn't an emergency." If he was talking to anyone else the face of innocence would have saved him.

"Well it's about time you start listening to me." She teased.

"I always listen Liv I just pretend not to. Can't have you thinking I'm whipped." She eyed him but he didn't look at her his attention focused on the road.

"No, wouldn't want that." The rest of drive was spent in comfortable silence. He parallel parked the car in front of the school and turned off the ignition. He placed a hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. "It'll be okay Liv. We'll get him and when we do I swear I'll make him pay."

"I know." She had no doubt they would get him. She just wasn't sure how long it would take and how money more innocent people would die because of her. "Just think Livia. Once this is all over you wont ever get a birthday card again." He opened his car door. "Well not from him anyways." He figured she wouldn't want to see another card for a long time which was just fine with him because he himself was not a card person.

"Peter." He opened the door to the school and waited for her to pass through. She grabbed his bicep gently. "Thank you." He gave a nod. Using his hand on her lower back he guided her inside the building.

Astrid, Broyles and Walter along with the bodies were already at the lab when Peter and Olivia arrived. "Sorry. I must of hit every red light." Broyles gave him a disbelieving look but didn't say anything.

"Dunham." Broyles wanted an explanation of why she thought her stepfather was responsible for the two bodies in the lab. Thanks to Peter she'd an additional 15 minutes of peace. Peace that both had known wouldn't last once they reached the lab.

"My mother married my stepfather when I was really young. He was an abusive drunk." She started from the beginning as Walter and Astrid didn't know the entire history of her childhood.

"He use to get drunk and beat my mother. One night when I was nine he got really drunk and they fought. I grabbed his gun. He beat her until she couldn't get up and left the house. I went to her gun in hand. I guess he wasn't finished with her though. I didn't even hesitate, I aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger twice. He survived." They all heard the disappointment in her voice.

"My mother moved us to Boston after she was released from the hospital. On my tenth birthday I received the first card and every year after that he sent me a card. The same card he left at the scene only he's never left a note on it, aside from the 'thinking of you' that was always printed by the card company."

If an outsider had walked in at that moment they would have thought that Astrid was the one retelling a terrible past. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Agent Dunham I'm so sorry." Astrid didn't know what to say. Over the past year Olivia had become a friend and older sister she was no longer just her boss.

"Why do you think you're stepfather is killing them now?" Broyles had never met someone who'd experienced so much pain and betrayal then the blond agent in front of him.

"I don't know why he started now. I just know its him." She didn't have a better explanation.

"You're sure its your stepfather?" Astrid asked.

"He positioned the victims in the same way that Olivia and her mother were the night Liv shot him." Peter quickly answered in an effort to help her. He wanted so badly to put his arms around her but he knew she wouldn't appreciate the gesture with her very stern boss there.

Astrid, Broyles and Walter were surprised Peter knew such small details about Olivia's past. They must have been closer then they knew. The thought comforted them. It meant Olivia wouldn't be going through all of this alone.

Walter remained silent. The guilt of all he'd put Olivia through as a child doubled knowing she hadn't been much better off at home. He bowed his head and moved to the bodies in the center of the lab determined to help make up for her past as much as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know its been forever since I've updated this… I have typed and lost this chapter twice… I've had a marathon of Fringe…season one…then two…and now back to one…so this has been written for a while now...but i've had no internet...thanks for your patience...hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**The Card**

Chapter 7

"Dunham a word." Agent Broyles turned for the door. Astrid and Peter took that as a sign that the conversation was over.

"Olivia if you." Broyles wasn't surprised at the interruption.

"Sir, I can do this." Olivia clasped her hands together to keep from fidgeting.

Broyles sighed. "Keep me upraised of anything you may find and Dunham." He waited until he had her full attention. "Take care of yourself. Don't be afraid to ask for help." He walked off. He didn't think himself foolish. He'd seen the close proximity between his agent and the consultant. He'd also seen the look of death Peter had given to anyone who'd approached Olivia while at the crime scene.

"So Peter. What were you doing answering Olivia's phone?" Astrid teased him. Peter turned a shade of red and looked back at the door. Oh how he hoped Olivia would return soon.

"I went for an early run and ended up at her place." He lied.

"I don't recall you returning after you left last night son." Walter came to stand next to Astrid sharing a knowing smile with the young agent.

"Astrid do you have the disc?" Olivia walked in oblivious to Peter's red face.

Astrid ducked her head. "I have it in the computer. Whenever you're ready."

Olivia nodded signaling for her to start the video. Seconds into the video and Olivia already regretted getting out of bed.

He'd made sure his face couldn't be seen. The grunts of pain that left the woman took Olivia back to all the times she'd seen her mother get beaten. The screams drew her attention to the far corner of the screen. The little girl sat tied to a chair facing her mother being forced to watch everything.

Olivia's eyes stung as she continued to watch the girl struggle to get to her mother. Finally the man delivering the abuse stopped and made his way to the little girl. The woman hadn't moved for the past 5 hits.

He released the little girl and watched as she ran to her mother. In that moment Olivia saw herself in that little girl. It was déjà vu only the girl wasn't armed. She watched as the man stood before the girl and her mother.

The little girl looked up as he moved even closer. "Not so strong without your gun are you?" His voice was deep. His breathing labored. Pure fear appeared on the girls face as the barrel of the gun was pointed at her. Two shots rang out before she could blink. She slumped over her mother her eyes wide open her face stained with tears.

Astrid immediately ran out of the lab in search of a bathroom. Of all the things she'd seen while assigned with the fringe division this was by far the worst.

Walter looked to his son and shook his head on the verge of tears. He returned to the bodies on the table. He needed to make sure the child's death was instant. He needed to make sure that beyond the emotional pain of witnessing her mother die she didn't feel much else. Deep down he knew he would not like the answers he'd find.

"Liv." He didn't know what to say or do. She shook her head. She couldn't break down. Not in the lab. She needed to catch him. "Play it again."

"Olivia." Peter warned.

"Play it again." She repeated fully focused on the screen. "I feel like I missed something. Play it again."

The two watched the video a second time. "Again."

"Livia" Peter didn't know what she was looking for. He'd looked hard at everything but hadn't spotted anything out of the ordinary. "Please Peter." She was desperate.

He played the video three more times before she told him to stop. "Right there. Did you see that?" She pointed to the screen.

"No. I didn't see anything."

"Rewind it to when he's walking towards the girl. Watch the side of his neck."

"Oh my God. How did you even see that?"

"Did you guys find something?" Astrid moved to stand beside Peter. Olivia eyed the pale agent. "It looks like an oxygen breathing tube."

"You think he's sick?"

"I don't know. I shot him in the chest. Could it have long term side effects?" Olivia directed the question to both Peter and Walter.

"It is possible. I'll need to see a copy of his medical record." Walter took his gloves off and discarding them. "It appears the woman died of internal bleeding."

Peter was grateful Walter left out how excruciatingly painful it would have been for the woman. "The first shot pieced the child's lung. The second pierced her heart killing her instantaneously."

"I'm going to see if there are any similar cases. I'll try to get a copy of his medical record." Astrid gave Olivia a sympathetic smile.

"Dunham." Olivia turned away answering her phone.

"Yes Sir."

"I'll take care of it." Olivia hung up. "Looks like we're going on trip."

AN: Hopefully another chapter next week… I haven't started it yet… I know where I want this story to go but I haven't found out how I'm going to get it there yet… Hope you enjoyed…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone whose been following this story… I know the updates have been slow… Here's another chapter… I hope you enjoy it…

**The Card  
**Chapter 8

"So where are we going?" Peter asked once he and Olivia were settled in the car.

"We're going to notify Christopher Jacobs of the death of his wife and daughter." Olivia replied grimly turning the engine on.

Peter sighed. This was not going to go well. The drive was spent in silence as Olivia tried to figure out how she would tell Mr. Jacobs why his wife and daughter were killed.

"Liv. I know what you're thinking but this isn't your fault. You don't owe this man an explanation. His wife and daughter dying wasn't your doing." Peter prepared himself for an argument.

She sighed. "I know that Peter but it doesn't make me feel any better. I know I didn't make him kill them but he's doing it to get to me." No matter how hard she tried to convince herself this wasn't her fault she always returned to the fact that if she'd just pulled the trigger a third time.

"Stop that." Peter interrupted her thought process. She couldn't help but smile as he'd once again known what she was thinking.

"Lets get this over with." She said finally pulling the car over in front of a two story house. The outside wasn't very well kept they could only imagine what the inside looked like.

Reaching the door Olivia raised a tentative hand and knocked gently. She waited another 30 seconds before she knocked again this time louder. It was well past twelve and Mr. Jacobs vehicle was in the driveway. After knocking a third time they heard frustrated footsteps coming to the door. Olivia didn't have a chance to voice her thoughts to Peter before the door was pulled open violently.

"I don't want whatever you're sellin'. So you best take your business elsewhere." The two standing outside were caught off guard for a second. Olivia looked over to Peter before she turned her attention back to the man standing in front of them smelling of liquor and smoke.

"Mr. Jacobs my name is Agent Olivia Dunham this is Peter Bishop we're here to talk to you about your wife and"

"Whatever she's saying I did is a lie. That good for nothing" This time it was Olivia's turn to cut him off.

"She's dead Mr. Jacobs." It took everything in her to keep from hitting him.

"Who'd she piss off? That's what she gets for being a whore. What happened to her whore of a daughter? She was good for nothing too. Always comin' between us. Tellin' her mother lies about me."

"She's dead." Peter told him his own fists clenched. How could anyone talk about their family like they were nothing.

"Mr. Jacobs when was the last time you saw you're wife and daughter?" Olivia asked patiently though she was feeling anything but.

"Stepdaughter." He corrected with venom. "I haven't seen them in two days." He snarled.

"Mr. Jacobs you're wife and stepdaughter have been missing for two days and you haven't even filed a missing persons report?"

"She left. Saying she could do better. Well someone finally put her in her place."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Jacobs." Olivia couldn't stand to listen to another word. Without another word the man retreated inside his house and slammed the door shut.

Both Olivia and Peter stood in place stunned at the man's reaction. Of all the scenario's they'd imagined this was definitely not one of them.

Peter eyed Olivia carefully. He wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling but he knew one thing for sure. She was angry. "That piece of."

"Not here Liv." Peter guided her away from the house and back to the SUV. He grabbed the car keys as he opened the passenger door for her.

"How could he not care? He didn't even ask how they died." Olivia felt like they'd wasted time coming to inform him of his family's murder.

"I don't know Liv. He didn't seem all there either." He referred to the alcohol he'd smelt.

She nodded but said nothing. Seeing the man drunk mid morning reminded her of all the times her stepfather would join them for lunch drunk.

AN: So I know this is very short… but its an early update for you guys… happy new years... I know i'm glad 2010 is over with... what a year...uhhh


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to everyone who have been following this story… Here's another chapter… I hope you enjoy it…

**The Card  
**Chapter 9

The drive back to the lab was spent in silence. A thousand thoughts ran through Olivia's mind. Peter would glance her way occasionally but would say nothing. She needed this calm before they returned to the lab where she would put on her 'this is just another case' face. Though as hard as she tried they all new this case was getting to her. Hell it was getting to all of them. They'd become a family and when one of them hurt, they all felt it.

His attention back on the road Peter pulled his cell phone out. "Astrid it's Peter. Have you found anything?"

Peter listened as Astrid went on about her findings. His silence drew Olivia's attention. She watched him, his facial expression giving away what she already suspected.

"Astrid cross check the step-fathers. I want to know if they were ever in the same place for any amount of time."

Peter couldn't help but smile when his fathers voice appeared on the line. The rustling in the background meant he took the phone from Astrid without much warning. He listened to him speak for some time not wanting to interrupt.

"That's great Walter. I'll pass that to Olivia." He thought his father was done but apparently he had other things he wanted to discuss. More important things as Walter put it.

"No Walter I'm not asking her, now is not the time." Peter sighed. He felt Olivia's eyes on him, there was no sense in arguing with Walter. Sometimes the quickest way to get him off the phone was just to agree with him. "Walter wants to know what kind of pudding you like." Olivia couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Walter to ask a completely random question. "Vanilla." She would humor the man, it was his way of showing his support and she wasn't about to turn it down. In his crazy mad scientist way Walter was more of a father to her then her step-father.

Peter relayed her answer and hung up the phone. He could feel the shift immediately. The light moment had past and the air felt heavy once again.

"He's done it before hasn't he?" She already new the answer but she wanted a verbal confirmation.

"Twice. Same MO. Mothers found beaten to death their 9 year old daughters shot twice." If he was looking for a reaction he didn't get one and that worried him. Instead she just nodded and turned back to looking at the road.

"We're gonna get him 'Livia." He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. She didn't respond and he didn't expect her to.

"Wanna hear some good news?" He hadn't finished telling her everything.

"Walter's making pudding?" She smiled. She just hoped he made it while dressed and not doing an autopsy.

"There's that." He paused for affect. "He's dying Liv." She looked at him and it slowly registered. "Walter says though the bullets didn't kill him then, they are killing him now. The doctors only removed one whole bullet. The second bullet had shattered into pieces. While they thought they removed all the pieces during surgery they missed two. You're step-father escaped the hospital before they could run more tests to confirm they'd gotten them all.

The pieces are making their way into his heart and lungs. Which would explain the breathing tube. Apparently Broyles assigned a team to track down your step-father. Turns out he's used several aliases."

"So he'll continue to kill until we stop him or he dies." Olivia stated. She wished it was that easy. She wished he would just die, but she new he wouldn't go down without a fight. A fight she was more then ready to finish.


End file.
